He's Back
by Cronkalini
Summary: None of the scoobies know that Spike and Faith grew up together or that they share the same dark past. Now the past has returned and it’s after Faith. No SpikeFaith, don’t worry. Contains: mentions child abuse, flashbacks, and my weird ideas. Please read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Aren't these things annoying? Anyway, no I don't own Buffy characters, ideas, or episodes. Too bad though. Frank is all mine.**

**Summary: None of the scoobies know that Spike and Faith grew up together or that they share the same dark past. Now the past has returned and it's after Faith. No Spike/Faith, don't worry. Contains: mentions child abuse, flashbacks, and my weird ideas. Please read and review! **

**Rating: M which is pretty much R I guess, it's for later chapters to be safe.**

**You should know: Spike is not a vampire in this but his is still the best fighter besides the slayers. This is at the end of season 7.**

Faith walks into the bar saying, "Well if it isn't Willy the Snitch, never thought I'd see you again."

Willy "Faith, wow. Long time no see. Here to get information for your master?"

Faith "Nope, I'm working for the good guys now."

Willy "Yeah, heard about that but I just couldn't believe it."

Faith "Well, believe it."

Willy "Heard Buffy's gathering more slayers."

Faith "Something like that but don't go telling and demons that."

Willy "What's gonna stop me."

Faith "If I ever hear of any demons knowing about this, I'll know where they found it and then I'll come after you."

Willy "Yeah ok."

Faith "Gimmie a beer."

Suddenly there's a searing pain on her back. "Ow!" She looks down and sees that her old scar is back, back after it faded all those years ago.

_Flashback:_

_Man's voice "Don't' worry Faithy, William, this won't hurt a bit." He comes towards them with a long stick that had just been on the fire. "Faithy, come here." Faith can see that at the end of the stick is a four-leaf clover. He lunges for Faith and she screams as he burns the clover into her. "Cause you're my lucky girl."_

_William "Uncle Frank, what are you doing?" Frank lets go of Faith and smacks William to get him to be quiet while Faith screams "Daddy stop!"_

"Damn, he's back."

**So, do you like it? Anyways please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slayer Forver: Hey, i'm glad you like my stories, keep reviewing.**

Faith "Hey Willy, gotta run." She hurries back to Scooby Central and opens the door to find Dawn sitting in the kitchen. "Where's everyone else?"

Dawn "Buffy's outside teaching everyone how to fight."

Faith "Where's Spike?'

Dawn "In the basement."

Faith goes down there, "He's back."

Spike "What are you on about?" Faith goes over to him and shows him the clover.

Spike "Bloody hell."

Spike's flashback: 

_Frank comes out of the basement with William and Faith, who are pretty banged up._

_Spike's mom "What happened?"_

_Frank "Took these two to the park and they got into a fight with other some other kids. I think they should be punished, I'm taking Faith home."_

_Spike's mom "Well, what do you two have to say for yourselves?" Faith and William keep silent. "Well then, William, go help Faith get her things." They go upstairs and William whispers "You shouldn't go with him."_

_Faith "What choice do I have?"_

_William "We could tell my mom."_

_Faith "No one would believe us."_

_Frank "Come on Faith."_

_Faith "Bye Will." William goes over to his window and watches as Frank pushes Faith in to car. He's thinking 'God help her.'_

Faith "So what do we do?"

Spike "Not much we can do, sit and wait."

Faith "Great." Faith and Spike sit up all night waiting for Frank but he never comes.

Faith "That was a waste of a night."

Spike "Got nothing better to do."

Faith "Maybe you don't but I could've scored." Spike smirks at that and says "Well, we better go upstairs."

Faith "Yeah, I guess." They go upstairs and find out that a new potential is supposed to arrive today. So Buffy decides to take all the potentials with her so that they can practice fighting if a Bringer happens to show up.

Buffy "Spike, Faith are you coming?"

Spike "Sure, nothing better to do."

Faith "No, that's okay. Looks like you go enough help."

Dawn "I'm gonna stay too. I already know how to fight, plus I have lots of homework."

Buffy "Fine, stay with Faith. The rest of you come with me." Dawn goes into the kitchen and Faith goes into the basement. After about 20 minutes the doorbell rings and Dawn answers it. A young guy is standing there, "Is Faith here?"

Dawn "Um, yeah," thinking 'I didn't know Faith had a boyfriend.' "She's down in the basement, you can go down there." She points out the way and he opens the door and goes in. Once the door closes he changes into an older man, his true self. Faith looks up as he comes down the stairs and the blood drains from her face as she stands up.

Frank "I knew I'd find you Faithy."

**Isn't I good? Well, tell me if you like or don't like. (To do this you have to review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mel-glad you liked it**

**Slayer forever- as always, thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Faith-rulz- yes, faith will kick ass**

**gluemonkey- im glad u like it**

Faith "I'm really not that hard to find."

Frank lunges for her and she jumps out of the way. He whirls around and lunges again but she's ready for him. She punches him in face with her right fist, then in the stomach with her left. He falls over but jumps back up nailing her in the gut. She bends over and he takes the opportunity to pull a knife out of his boot.

Upstairs:

The phone rings and Dawn answers it.

Dawn "Hello?"

Spike "Hey, Buffy wanted me to call. Is everything alright?"

Dawn "Yeah. Oh this guy came to the door and asked for Faith. I didn't know she had a boyfriend, did you?"

Spike "What? Did you let him in?"

Dawn "Yeah, I sent him down to the basement."

Spike "Look luv, you need to get out of there."

Dawn "What?"

Spike "Go over to my place. Clem's there, go watch TV or something."

Dawn "Why?"

Spike "Just do it for me."

Dawn "Fine. I guess."

Spike "Be careful."

Dawn "Bye." She hangs up and Spike tells Buffy he has to leave.

Buffy "Is something wrong with Dawn?"

Spike "There's just something I have to take care of." He speeds off on his hog, heading for Buffy's house.

Franks holds the knife out in front of him as Faith stands up.

Faith sneers, "That won't do you much good daddy." She goes at him and gives in to her anger, hitting every part of him she can. Frank is surprised by her sudden attack but recovers quickly. When Faith punches him in the chest, he stabs the knife blade into her right shoulder. She screams, but isn't slowed down at all. In fact, it just made her madder so she goes at him with more vengeance than ever. She hits him in the head with all her strength and watches as his face turns from a look of anger to one of surprise. In a last effort, he grabs the knife as he's falling. It slices down Faith's arm and comes out at her bent elbow. Faith shrieks and straddles him, punching him again and again.

Spike is running up to the front door when he hears Faith scream. He barges through the door and sprints towards the basement. 

**Spike to the rescue! Please review!**


End file.
